The present invention relates generally to lumbo-sacral supports.
It is known that lumbo-sacral supports are used to support the back area in the event of various back problems and other related ailments. The known lumbo-sacral supports are formed as belts which are tightly applied to the user's back. It is believed that they can be further improved in the sense of providing an active action on the corresponding area of the user's body.